


My Dad's Boyfriend...

by Fail_Gurl



Series: My Dad's Boyfriend [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Carl is a Little Shit, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Fluff and Humor, Humorous Ending, Kid Judith Grimes, M/M, Meddling Kids, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, POV Carl, Protective Carl, Sophia sighs a lot, Sub Rick Grimes, Teacher Negan (Walking Dead), perfect date NOT!, so much love between the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fail_Gurl/pseuds/Fail_Gurl
Summary: Carl Grimes hates his dad's Rick Grimes new boyfriend. Coach Negan. I mean what the hell!? They hated each other at first right? How the hell did an asshole like Negan get in his dad's pants? His sweet, kind, and loving father. Loving someone like womanizing Negan.Well Carl was gonna make sure this odd relationship wasn't gonna go any further. With his sister and his best friend helping him out. He is sure to make sure his dad won't make the biggest mistake in his life, and will be happy with anyone else! Anyone but Negan!





	My Dad's Boyfriend...

**Author's Note:**

> SO I REALLY HOPE TO MAKE THIS A ONE SHOT SO LET'S GET THIS DONE!! YEAH!! CARL MEDDLE'S IN NEGAN AND RICK'S RELATIONSHIP!!!
> 
> ALSO MOST OF THE POV WILL BE CARL'S BUT SOON CLOSE TO THE END IT'LL GO BACK TO THE THIRD PERSON!

It still fathoms me everyday.

How? 

"Alright! You bunch of pansies!! Jog your fat _or skinny_ asses back and forth across the field!! I want to see you all sweating like little pigs!!" Coach Negan boomed to the gym class of young teenagers. Who where clearly already sweating from a hard unfair workout earlier from his harsh demands. _'_

 _Man what an asshole.'_ I held my chest tightly as I was hunched over, my hands grasping my knees for support. Breathing in heavily I exhaled slowly. Looking up I noticed the asshole clearly smirking at me! _'WHAT A BIGGER ASSHOLE!'_ He was enjoying this! Enjoying barking around orders, enjoying making me miserable!

This guy, with leaning way to far back than any normal person. His hair slicked back with way to much gel, and that not bad smelling cologne he wears. His leather jacket making a stupid sound every time he moves. His over confident smirk, his immense shadow hovering over us every single day, and his sailor potty mouth. Everything about the guy just screams womanizing, playboy, demanding, high school coach tormentor. 

God this guy! It always amazes me our school, Alexandria High, can even get a guy like this. What where there no more good available gym coaches to teach us. Well there is Sasha Williams but she teaches the high school girls. But seriously it was like our school was so low on budget they had to get this guy to teach us.

"Coach Negan I have a bad ankle..." A kid with spectacles who always seems to have a problem with his body, and always manages to get a nurses note to excuse himself speaks up.

"Do you have a note from the doctor?" Negan questions as he rests his hands on his hips. His stupid leather jacket making another stupid sound as he moves. The boy shockingly nods his head in response to no. "Well you can run-"

"But I have a note from the nurse..." "To fucking bad!" The boy interrupts Negan, only to be interrupted by him back.

"No note from an actual fucking doctor! You can run on that shitty ankle! Better yet I should have you carrying weights while running! Is that what you want Patrick!? Or are you gonna cooperate and run like all these other sorry fucks?" Negan taunts the guys as he looms in closer a grin still plastered on his face.

Patrick shakes his head viciously as he faintly spoke. "I'll run sir..." 

Negan pats Patrick on the shoulder as he chuckles and moves away from the guy. Smirking towards me as he gives a wink.

"All right you little shits get to it! Chop chop!!" The asshole yells as he claps his one leather'd hand with his naked one. 

It always amazes me...

How this school can hire a guy like Negan...

Or how my dad... Rick Grimes... Sheriff's Deputy... A kind, loving, and hard working father... Can fall for someone like him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Man what an asshole!" I roared as I slam my locker door. It was just after gym class and Negan just finished mocking me as he goes to call my dad. My best friend since elementary Sophia Peletier next to me as she hears me complains for the 100th time this year. She takes in her usual sigh as she notices my outburst in the hallway. Not caring who was hearing.

"Come on Carl he's not that bad... he does have his redeeming qualities..." Sophia says nonchalantly as she starts to walk with the me down the hall. 

"Ha. Easy for you to say, he's always nice to the women." Mockingly I clarified Negan's usual flirty side. "He is always an asshole to us guys. Especially me! Cause he knows I won't ever. _EVER!_ Accept my dad's and his relationship..."

"Well whenever I look at you guys at your place, seems he is trying his best to be friends with you..." Sophia points out as she shrugs her shoulders a bit. "Beside's my mom tells me she can see your dad much happier now because of Coach..."

Thinking about it now, I can definitely see dad's behavior change drastically when Negan pushed his way into the family picture. He was smiling a lot  during family hour, and he certainly looks more happy every morning at the kitchen table.

Mom had cheated on dad when I was younger, and even though Judith is dad's baby, dad still questions it to this day. Until mom died one day dad never intended to leave her. Even though she clearly had no interest in him anymore. He was miserable. Throwing himself into work; not coming back till late, and drunk some of the nights. No one, not even Uncle Shane, his best friend could make my dad feel better.

Until Negan. It was the most oddest meeting ever between a parent and a teacher. You would think they would be meeting in a parent-teacher conference. But no. They met at the graveyard. I can still remember there conversation to this day. An accidental bump from my dad cause his mind was somewhere else yet again. 

 

_"Oh I'm sor-" "Would you fucking watch where your going? Je-sus! It's like your some old blind bat with the brain of a special needs kid!" The grouchy tone roars as he glares at my sudden shocked father. But my dad didn't take long to set his mind back on track._

_"Excuse me! Before you so rudely interrupted me. I was going to apologize for bumping into you!" My dad yells in anger as he raises his head in fury. That was sudden. I never heard dad yell like that before. Nor did I ever hear him have any life into his voice at all lately._

_Coach didn't even notice us behind our dad as he smirks at him. "Well? I'm fucking waiting... where's that apology?"_

_"Oh sure here it is. Sorry for you being an unpleasant, fiery, ginormous dickhead!" Dad yelled as he turns away from coach. "Come on Carl..."_

_"Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait...Hold the fucking phone." Coach calls out to us as we turned away from him. "You're Carl Grimes's dad?"_

_Dad only squints at him as he slowly nods backing away myself and Judith away from the 'stranger'._

_"So...you're the dead beat dad I heard so much about...uhmmm... Rick Grimes!" Coach Negan says as he taps his finger on his chin._

_Something must've snapped in my dad cause all I heard from him was a chilling 'what.'_

_"Now! Where is my fucking manners? Hi. I'm Negan..." Negan smirks at my dad as he points to himself. "I'm the one who teaches your kid here in gym..."_

_My dad only widens his eyes in shock. Don't worry dad I was shocked to._

_"How can a school hire someone like you?" My dad questions to the grinning man._

_"Whoa!" Negan's smirk lowers as he raises his hand. "I don't blame them. What with obesity and heart attacks happening in younger kids these days. I say they where fucking lucky when they hired me."_

_"Or else they had no other option..." Dad retorts back, and this makes me want to hold in my laugh now._

_"Better watch that mouth Grimes or-" "Or else what? You gonna hit a sheriff's deputy?" My dad interrupts Coach as he takes him by surprise with a glare and a smirk. Out of anyone I've seen interact with Negan. My dad, is the only one who gets him to shut up!_

_'Hell yeah dad!' I wanted to scream as I smirk at the tight lip Negan. Who suddenly smirks. 'Wait. What the hell?'_

_"I like you..." Coach suddenly expresses as he walks in closer in my dad's space. "Not afraid to show your giant man size balls to me..."_

_Usually my dad would punch anyone who would even so much as breath in his space. But there he was, letting my coach. A man he never met before now. Into his space._

_"Yeah...well guess what..." My dad says quietly only for the five to hear. "I don't like you..."_

_And with that he turns away from coach and grabs me by the shoulder and walks away from the taller man._

 

That was it. The rest was history. My dad complains to the school about Negan. Him and coach constantly arguing between parent-teacher conference. With dad getting tired of me hearing there constant arguing and spit fire to each other. One parent-teacher conference he says he was going alone that time. I stayed behind at home, and thought it was a blessing. Cause I was also getting fed up with the arguing. So I watched Judith who played with her barbie and barbie dreamhouse. 

Then after that, it was all strange. Every parent-teacher conference dad was going alone. Sometimes dad would be coming to visit my school during the day, and leaving at the end of lunch. He was also going on dates suddenly, and wouldn't tell me with who. I could only guess who it was, and my guess was sadly correct.

He finally announced to me on my second year of high school he was dating Negan. Coach Negan! My coach! The asshole who forces us into doing whatever he wants in gym. Is dating my kind, lovable father! 

_'WHAT THE FUCK!!'_

I sighed miserably as I realized Negan did make his dad happy when I didn't know they were dating. He also got my sister's love in seconds. But thinking about it now. I also realized there was times I seen dad cry more, and he often get mad at Negan. Negan also angered by dad.

"What if they aren't happy as they make us think!?" I bluffed myself into asking Sophia. "Dad is constantly arguing with coach about something! Maybe they aren't as happy as they want us to believe!"

"You know that's silly..." Sophia sighs yet again as her eyes lazily looks at me. 

"I know...but..." A smirk risen'd on my face as I was suddenly hit with waves of plans in me. "What if we make them realize they aren't happy with eachother?" 

"What?" Sophia questions me as she raises both her eyebrows in confusion. I only nod grabbing both her arms.

"I'm serious! What if they don't realize they aren't meant for each other! We can make them realize they don't love each other!" Bursting with joy I tell her all my scheming plans. Sophia suddenly frozen in place she looks at me worriedly.

"I don't know Carl...My mom says we shouldn't butt in other's business. Not until they really ask us." Sophia says to me scared.

"Sophia I am asking! Help me! Make my dad realize he isn't supposed to be with the big bad wolf!" I almost shouted as I cover my mouth and glance around me.

Sophia takes a second to think about it. But soon she nods and very soon we will be stopping a false relationship between two odd couples.

 

* * *

 

 

 **October 20/2013**  
**9:45 pm**

**Carl: Hey Sophia! Dad's going on a date with Negan tonight! You ready?**

**Sophia: Yep! Did you get enough allowance for the babysitter?**

**Carl: Just enough for tonight! A little extra from both Negan and dad for pizza.**

**Sophia: That's nice of them, and Negan...**

**Carl: Sophia... (,Ծ_Ծ,)**

**Sophia: Yep! Yep! I know! Okay coming over now!**

 

I put down my phone as I heard two sets of footsteps from the stairs walking down. My dad wearing a nice blue collar, and blue jeans. He cleans up nicely. Negan is a meh... Wearing his usual stupid leather jacket, contorted with a red scarf, black jeans. 

It was like the angel going on a date with the devil...

I gave off my usual disinterest in their date. Which in fact I was very excited for. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was almost time for the babysitter to come any minute. 

"Okay! You know the rules! Back before midnight. Don't stop anywhere. Umm Negan treat him right. Now get going!" I rushed them out the door but dad stops himself at the doorway. With a chuckle.

"Woah! Son there's no need to be so quick! Our reservations isn't until 10:30. Plus I already know Sophia is going to be here tonight so what's the rush?" My dad asks as he looks at me with a smile.

Damn that smile! That's the smile that makes me want to tell him everything! But I took in a breath to calm my racing heart. 

"Nothing!" I squeaked a little but quickly cleared my throat. "Nothing's wrong!" I say a bit manlier. "Just want to make sure you guys make those reservations!" 

"Come on, let's go blue eyes. The kid obviously wants to have himself a little date with the little Peletier lady." Negan says smoothly as he winks to me with a grin. 

"Ew! Gross I don-I mean! Yeah! That's it!" I chuckle nervously. "I am on a date with Sophia. So I want to be alone when she comes here! Don't need a parent's supervision you know! Now go!"

I shooed them away as my dad reluctantly leaves to their date.

As soon as their car left the driveway. The babysitter just rolls in. I sighed in relief that they left. If any sooner they would have he would be leaving. Without permission. 

Beth walks up the steps and I greet her inside. Telling her Judith was asleep and I gave her some of the money for pizza or something. I soon got my backpack and ran out the door.

At the end of the street was Sophia waiting for me. We nodded to each other and soon ran with all our might.

 

* * *

 

 

We could've been there sooner but I had to stop a few times cause Sophia needed to catch a few breaths. 

I knocked on the back door of the restaurant, and soon Noah was answering it. He quickly indicates us to go in quickly glancing behind him. Making sure we weren't caught. 

Pretty soon we where dressed in their work uniforms and wearing wigs from a nearby costume shop. Sophia put on some makeup on me and herself now we were ready.

Noah led us to the main floor and we peeked out. Luckily dad and Negan didn't order anything yet.

"Okay Sophia you go in and take their orders." I say as I indicated to move forward. 

"What? Why me?" Sophia asked me as she pushed my hand away.

"Cause if I go in they'll notice it's me right away!" I whispered to her a little annoyed. We talked about this all week. Soon we where quietly arguing. Not noticing Noah walking over to them.

He came back to us and gave the order to the chef. 

"There..." Noah said tiredly as he walks away head shaking.

I rub the back of my head and quietly apologize to Sophia she only nodded with a sweet smile.

About 3 minutes later. 

"Hey kid..." I was shaken by a spur of a gruff voice behind me. "Put two ice cubes in each of these soups, and give it to the two love birds there."

Daryl the man who isn't much for talking suddenly orders me to give them the food. I glanced to Sophia who indicates with her arm to go. I nod to the redneck chef whose hair is in a hairnet and tied up.

He turns away and goes about his job. I grab four ice cubes and already dropped two ice cubes in one of the soups, and as I turned to the other soup an idea struck me. I threw down the ice back with their friends and shut the ice drawer. 

"What are you doing?" Sophia asked worriedly as I carry both the soups. 

"Isn't it obvious? I question as I carry both soups away. Clearing my throat I get ready for any made up voice in my head to come up. 

"Here you go madame..." I say as I handed the cooler soup to dad, sighing a little.

Obviously madame meant lady... Great now I sound like some foreigner who didn't know how to speak it's own language.

"Do you mean Messieurs?" Negan asked teasingly as my dad was obviously blushing red with embarrassment. 

"Yes! Yes! I meant Messieurs! Apologizies! I am new to the language, and have suddenly lost...uh...my ability to speak regularly in my language!" That doesn't make any damn sense!

"Pardon me! But excuse out of my goddamn french. But. How the fuck do you lose your ability to speak your native tongue?" Negan asked and boy was I ready to run. "Isn't it like riding a bike? You learn once, and you fucking know it like that? I'm sorry but that doesn't make sense."

"Ehm...well you see..." I was inhaling and exhaling sharply now as if to say anything to get me out of this mess.

"Oh leave him alone Negan...he's probably homesick. Thinking of his family to much can cause you to mix up your words." My dad comes to my rescue as he explains my stupidity. "You are from abroad right?" 

Negan nods not thinking of it anymore. I especially shake my head in agreement to his theory. I put down the soup and quickly race back to Sophia who was waiting for me at the counter.

I was already criticizing my awful acting as I covered my blushing face. Sophia trying really hard not to laugh at me. 

"OW FUCKING-FUCKITY-FUCK-FUCK!! MY FUCKING TONGUE!!! SHIT!!!!" An outburst of pained screams erupted throughout restaurant. I spin my head only to see Negan jumping up and down away from his table. Dad was jumping to his side immediately to check his wound. Soon the chef and manager were surrounding them.

"Why didn't anyone warn us the soup was goddamn hot!?" Dad yelled to the manager who was only trying to calm the two down.

Me and Sophia ducked our heads behind the counter but glanced from behind to the crowd. Seems like the chef and manager where looking around. Probably for us.

"You noo-u wha? I'm fuf-king sew-uing yo-r athes!!" Negan yells as he hangs his swelling up tongue. 

"Please! Please don't! We will give you a month of free service!" The manager exclaims worryingly. 

"An-?" Negan asks as if waiting for something more.

"Umm...and $10 grand for any hospital fees!" The manager adds. But Negan circles his hands as if he wanted more. "And umm... tonight is free?" 

"We'll th-ake it!!" Negan shrills happily as he throws his arm around dad. 

"Umm for the free dinner tonight?" The manager inquires. 

"Au-ll ov int..." Negan says as they turn to leave. Leaving the manager speechless. 

They exited out of the restaurant and soon we followed close behind. Man I didn't mean for it to be that hot. I wanted him to jump a little but being in that much pain for him to go to the hospital. I think I might've gone to fa-

A burst of laughter escapes the two as they left the restaurant. Making me and Sophia confused as hell.

"Man what suckers!" Negan says with a sudden healed tongue. What the fuck?

"I know! They totally fell for it! That was amazing acting by the way!" My dad says as he goes into Negan's space and smirks at the older man. Wait what?

"Are you kidding? With everyone here knowing you're the sheriff, you make this whole thing much better!" Negan genuinely exclaims as he pulls my dad in by the lower back. Both hands on god knows where cause soon my dad let out a groan.

"Well we have been doing this for awhile now...I think this is our biggest prize yet..." My dad says so quietly we barely heard it.

Wait dad and him have been doing this for awhile? How long? We could no longer hear them as they spoke in a hushed tone to each other. Dad jumping in to give a deep kiss, and ugh-....

"Where to next?" My dad asks questioningly after the kiss. 

"I'll show you. Come on..." Negan says as he grabs my dad's hand and they both run away with each other hand in hand.

Shoot!

Me and Sophia book it to the direction they sprinted off to.

Only to be stopped at the corner by none other than Dad and Negan. Both with arms crossed. Sophia and me take in big gulps as we looked at them terrified. 

"What're you two up to?" Dad asks both of us. Obviously knowing what me and her were doing. 

"Nothing..." I say high pitched as my voice cracked. Which made Negan burst into laughter. 

"Bullshit Kid!" Negan interjects as he points between us. "You think that bullshit wig, and bad acting back there could fool us?"

I locked my jaw as I couldn't take my gaze away from either of them. Sophia just sighs.

"Well it didn't fool me. But it certainly had your daddy here fooled." Negan jokingly points with his thumb to my dad. Who shoves him jokingly.

But dad's joking mood quickly turns to parent mode as he turns his gaze to me. "You are grounded Carl... for... for a week, and Sophia I called your mother. She'll be waiting at the house."  

I look at him in disbelief but dad only turns away from me. I hanged my head down in disappointment. 

_Goddammit._

 

* * *

 

 

Rick, Negan, Carl, and Sophia soon made it home. By 12:24 am and sure enough. There was Carol in her car. Awaiting for her daughter in a disapprovingly arm cross stare. Sophia waved bye to the Grimes family and Negan as she entered the car.

Entering the house Beth was shocked to see them home so soon, and together might she add.

Carl sat on the couch frustrated and bitter. Rick and Negan showed Beth outside the door. Telling her what happened.

"Oh well teenagers these days. They're just scared for change. So they do stupid stuff to make sure none of that no longer happens." Beth explained Carl's sudden strange behavior.

"Are we moving things to fast? Is it all to much for him?" Rick asks as he looks to his son still inside. 

"Well change is scary. Maybe the kid found out to soon..." Negan said in a disappointing sigh, as he rubs the back of his head. "Should we..." "No!"

Beth interjects as she raised both her open palms to them. "Don't even think about it! You two are one of the cutest couples I've seen! Besides Maggie and Glenn! I don't want that to go away!"

"But Carl-" "Carl is just gonna have to accept the fact that. You're happy right now. In this moment. With Negan." Beth said as she shrugs to them with a smile. "Teens are always moody and will always find ways to keep them in trouble. Don't let it come between you two..."

Soon they where inside and Carl finally gets off the couch. Rick only nods for the boy to go upstairs. Beth said to just leave him be for now and wait till he is ready. Hopefully it will be soon.

Carl quietly walks up to his room without another word and closes his door. 

Soon Negan and Rick where alone. Beth had called Hershel to pick her up and he did with little effort. Negan and Rick glanced at each other and both soon ran out the door.

Suddenly bursting into quiet laughter to each other they hold their stomachs. 

"Man if I knew that kid had that kind of mind set to do all that! I should probably be on my toes every fucking time I'm here!" Negan exclaims happily as he wipes a tear from his eye. Rick only nods as he is clearing his throat. 

"Not the best wig I admit, and am embarrassed to say I was fooled by the acting. But, he did get you with that soup!" Rick says as he was streaming with tears. Negan was still grinning but he was starring contently at Rick.

Rick finally halt's his laughter as Negan slowly walks into his breathing space. Looking down half lidded and a small smile on his glowing face. Rick's face flushed at the intense stare between the two. 

Suddenly Negan buried his face into Rick's crook of the neck. Wrapping the man in a tight hug around his waist close to his hips. With a yelp from Rick, Negan lifted the shorter man off the ground. Soon chuckling Rick wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, and soon gave him a hug.

Suddenly the brunette gasped as Negan took a sharp bite to his neck, and started to suck his neck and kiss his throat. Negan took one of his arms and with his hand he squeezed at the already tight jeans against his ass. Slapping it the same time he rubbed it.

"Nega-n...." Rick whined. "Not out here...in-inside..." He gasped as Negan rubbed his hole.

Negan listened as he settled Rick down, and smirked at the bulge in the younger man's jeans. They quickly entered the house and where soon on each other again as they ran up the stairs. Giving swollen kisses to one another, and tempting to strip each other of their clothes. 

They shushed one another as if not to wake the kids. Soon as they made it Rick's room with Rick entering first. Negan shuts the door behind them. He waited no longer to get the younger man under him. He swiftly carried the brunette off the ground and kissed him once more before throwing him to the bed.

Making Rick chuckle Negan turns on the radio to an unknown song between them but it was hot either way. Negan was soon giving him a seductive dance which kind of failed miserably. But who the hell cares.

Soon Rick was out of his clothes and quickly Negan was out of his. Dipping the bed Negan climbed into bed over top Rick. 

Rick moved his hands up and down the hairy chest of his lover as they soon where in another makeout war. Tongues battling each other in a heated dance.

Rick moaned as he lost the tongue battle against Negan. The older man smirked as he started to kiss his face. His cheekbones, cheek, jawline, down his neck, and even lower.

Making Rick moan with every peck he goes even lower.

"Negan... Please..." Rick moaned as he reached down to his leaking underwear. 

Negan smirked seductively as he growled at the lustful dirty pair of striking blue underwear. Pulling them down, Rick gasped at the cold air hitting his hard member.

Negan quickly flicked the tip with his tongue leaving Rick whining for more. He chuckles as he soon swallows the hotness in him. Bobbing his head quickly he can hear Rick trying his best not to moan outloud. Negan began playing with his balls as his fingers went lower. 

Taking his mouth off his dick he rubbed the member. "Want me to finger fuck you raw tonight baby?" Negan asks as he watches playfully at his boyfriends wiggling. 

Rick no longer thinking he just nods. 

"I need to hear you say it baby..." Negan says as he circles his entrance. Squeezing tightly at the hard member.

"Yes Negan! Oh god please.." Rick says soon after biting his lower lip.

Negan soon enters one finger groaning at the tightness of his boyfriends cavity.  

"Oh Fuck Negan!" Rick gasps loudly. Soon covering his mouth to quiet any other sounds forming in his mouth. Negan let out a low growl as he licks his lips. 

Negan knows he hit Rick's sweet spot when the blue eyed angel gasps and his walls clenches on his fingers. Negan retracts his finger as he positions his hard member in between his legs.

Grabbing lube and condom from his jean pockets he outs the package between his teeth. Rick grabs his hand and shakes it needily. 

"Please fuck me raw. Just like with the finger. I-I want your raw dick inside me please..." Rick says desperately inbetween gasps. His chest rising and falling in flush tone. 

Negan's dick twitch as he threw the condom away. He opened the small bottle of lube and lathered his hot twitching member. Angling his dick, he slowly enters inside his lovers hungry hole. Feeling the walls engulf him slowly and hotly. Both moaning and groaning with each inch the dick enters.

"Fucking fuck you are so tight baby! Love you so fucking much!" Negan groans as he attempts to quiet both the moaning men. Rick whining and grinding in the kiss.

God this man makes his head spin everywhere with everything he does. His moans, his whines, and just his intense stare. Just everything about Rick-motherfucking-Grimes makes his body flow with butterflies. 

"Wait. You love me?" Rick asks as he looks at Negan with glazed eyes. Holding his face with his hands as he stares at hazel brown. 

Negan thinks for a second and he can hear the prickling sounds of his beard as Rick rubs his beard. God he really needs to shave. Noticing a worried look on Rick's face. Negan leans in to quickly kiss him on his bruised lips. 

"Darling with all the things we've been doing this year. How can you not know I am deeply in love with you." Negan asks as he kisses his boyfriends palm of his hands and rubs his arm. Rick flushes hard as he smiles sheepishly. 

"I love you to..." Rick says as he pecks his boyfriends lips. Negan half lidded eyes groans as he felt the insides of Rick's walls as he reached in to kiss him.

"Baby since you didn't know I loved you till now. I'm about to fucking prove it to you just how much I love you and this sweet ass of yours." The older man says as he thrusted out quickly and swiftly thrusts back in. Making the younger man arch his back and roll his eyes back.

In a deep groan in the back of his throat Rick bit his lower lip. Now thrusting in and out Negan made sure his lover was feeling all his love.

From kissing his jawline down to his torso. He licked and bit one nipple as he twisted the other. Using his other hand he started to rub Rick's hard length into a heated movements. Rick going crazy from all this tears up and holds in his cries of pleasure. His hand on his mouth.

Wallowing up his tears Rick uses his remaining strength to flip the two around. With Rick straddling Negan. Kissing eachother once more Rick already caught the rythym of there movements as he moved up and down. Negan squeezing and slapping his cheeks until they were red. 

Rick let go of there kiss as he bounced on top of Negan. Making his boyfriend groan in pleasure. Rick pinching his own nipples now gives a playful smirk to his boyfriend. Negan also smirks as well as he soon rubs the brunettes cock once more.

This time the strokes didn't last for to long as Rick came all over Negan's stomach. White strings painting his boyfriends lower abdomen. Negan moaned lowly in his throat as he felt Rick's walls get tighter and he soon releases inside Rick. The brunette twitching as he felt himself get filled by Negan. 

He fell on top of his boyfriend as they try to catch their breaths.

"Fucking hot damn. Hopefully your kids didn't hear any of that." Negan says jokingly as the two chuckled at the thought.

Rick feeling so close with this man right now cups his cheek and leans in to kiss him. Negan giving him one to. 

"I love you...so damn much Negan..." Rick confesses once more as he gazes deeply into Negan's. Negan's eyes soften as he rubs his boyfriends back.

"Sweetheart. I fell head over heels the day you told me off at the graveyard. Everyone who was afraid me never once told me how they felt, and no one could handle me or my potty mouth. Except Lucille, and you. You the very first person after Lucille's death accepted and was not afraid of me." Negan says truthfully as he leans in close to Rick's face. The deputy can only smirk at the coach.

"Oh please. Who'd ever be afraid of a softy like you. Once they get to know you. They'll think you're a giant teddy bear. A teddy bear with a potty mouth worse than a sailor's." Rick jokingly admits as he pushes his forehead against his boyfriends.

"Like that shit will ever happen..." Negan chuckles as he feels the sweat from both of them mix together. "I love you Rick Grimes..."

Rick smiles as he pecks his sweet lover on the lips. "I love you Negan Richardson..." 

"Now come on. I'm sweating worse than a pig, and I need to clean you out." The older man exclaimed as they both moved out of the bed to their own private bathroom.

Rick blushing as he remembers Negan's confession replaying over and over.

_'I love you Rick Grimes...'_

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: SORRY GUYS I WANTED 2017 BUT LET'S GO BY THE YEAR SO IT'S 2013 NOW VERY SORRY!!!


End file.
